Malade Consultant
by Azzarine
Summary: Le temps humide et gris de mars n'épargne personne, et encore moins à Londres. Ainsi, lorsque Sherlock Holmes tombe malade, John Watson se sent obligé de s'occuper de lui… mais c'est sans compter sur l'amabilité légendaire du Détective … et les délires de la fièvre, ce qui entraînera bien des situations gênantes… ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Malade Consultant**

**a Sherlock fanfiction**

* * *

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà après plusieurs mois de silence radio, mais comme certains le savent, je ne publie plus d'histoire non terminée, je me suis trop fait prendre au piège de la panne d'inspiration, ce qui me fend le coeur à chaque fois que je dois supprimer toute histoire faute de pouvoir la continuer et/ou la terminer.**

**Bref ! Voici donc une histoire terminée en 5 chapitres basée sur la série télévisée de la BBC, Sherlock ! Bien entendu, ni le concept Sherlock, ni Benedict Cumberbatch, ni MArtin Freeman et les autres ne m'appartiennent, ce qui est dommage, je trouve, hihi.**

**Aller ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Bililip, bililip, bililip…_

John grogna et tendit le bras dans le but d'éteindre le réveil mais ses doigts ne le trouvèrent pas et il soupira profondément en sortant le nez des couvertures. Il regarda sa table de chevet puis se souvint qu'il avait déplacé le réveil sur la petit table près de la porte, justement pour ne pas pouvoir l'éteindre et risquer se rendormir ensuite. La veille, ils avaient été, Sherlock et lui, sur une scène de crime en plein milieu d'un parc et ils étaient rentrés tard, l'Inspecteur Détective Greg Lestrade ayant à tous prix voulu les inviter ensuite à boire un verre de dernière minute, assurant que le petit bar près de la scène de crime était super. Mouais, ses alcools aussi…

_Bililip, bililip, bililip…_

- Rah, maudit Lestrade !

Rabattant ses couvertures, John se tira du lit tant bien que mal et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre en enfilant une robe de chambre. Il éteignit alors le réveil d'un geste vif puis sortit sur le palier plongé dans la pénombre. Pas étonnant, la pluie battait les fenêtres du 221B Baker Street depuis deux jours et le ciel était presque aussi sombre de nuit que de jour… pour ajouter à cela, il était six heures trente du matin et l'aube pointait à peine.

Le service de John à l'hôpital commençait à huit heures, il avait donc un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer puis se rendre à l'hôpital, à trois pâtés de maisons de là. Ce matin, il décida de s'y rendre en taxi alors que d'habitude, il y allait à pieds, même par temps humide, mais là, ce n'était plus de la pluie mais un véritable déluge au point que Mrs Hudson avait même mit des serpillières dans l'entrée pour éponger l'eau qui parvenait à s'infiltrer sous la porte d'entrée malgré une marche extérieure d'une douzaine de centimètres.

Bâillant, John se rendit dans la cuisine et nota que tout était sombre. Il s'attendait à trouver Sherlock Holmes, son meilleur ami, le seul et unique Détective Consultant au monde, affalé dans le canapé, en mode « réflexion », comme il en avait l'habitude, ou bien planté devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors sans rien y voir pour autant.

Mais non, le salon était vide, les rideaux tirés, l'ordinateur de John ouvert mais éteint, le journal de la veille abandonné étalé sur la table basse… rien d'anormal, quoi. Sinon l'absence de Sherlock. En effet, l'esprit de celui-ci étant en perpétuel mouvement, il ne dormait que très peu la nuit, se couchait tard et se levait tôt, mais là, point de Sherlock.

Intrigué, John se rendit dans la cuisine et tendit la main vers le frigo après avoir éclairé la lampe au-dessus de l'évier. Les doigts agrippés à la poignée du frigo, il hésita soudain. Allait-il découvrir une tête sur les clayettes, posée bien en évidence ? Ou bien des yeux dans un bocal à confiture ? L'estomac de John se creusa de dégoût lorsqu'il repensa au moment où il avait découvert cette tête humaine dans son frigo, tranquillement posée entre les œufs et le beurre… Il en eut un frisson puis, fermant les yeux, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et soupira de soulagement en découvrant un stock de victuailles parfaitement normales – il avait fait les courses la veille après avoir demandé toute la semaine à Sherlock de le faire.

Attrapant le beurre et la confiture, le jeune Docteur appuya du coude sur le bouton de la bouilloire électrique puis déposa son fardeau sur la table étrangement nettoyée de tout le fatras expérimental de Sherlock qui y trônait en permanence et obligeait les deux hommes à prendre leurs repas au salon.

Tandis que la bouilloire bullait doucement, John fronça les sourcils. La table rangée ? Pas de trucs bizarres dans le frigo ? Le salon vide ? Quelque chose le dérangea brusquement et il réalisa alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu son ami jouer du violon, une chose qu'il faisait d'ordinaire volontiers pour se détendre. Ou bien encore, il ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre à Mrs Hudson de ci ou de ça, là encore depuis plusieurs jours...

Intrigué, John rempli son bol avec l'eau de la bouilloire et y plongea un sachet de thé. Oui, pour un anglais de pure souche, c'était sacrilège, mais honnêtement, à six heures et demie du matin, il n'avait aucune envie de préparer le thé correctement, dans la théière et tout le toutim… Revenant à Sherlock, John fronça les sourcils et sortit dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de son meilleur ami. La porte de la salle de bains était entrouverte, pour laisser sortir l'humidité, et la porte de la chambre du Détective était soigneusement fermée. Seulement, un rai de lumière filtrait sous le bois inégal et John s'approcha. Sherlock ne dormait que très peu d'ordinaire et le fait qu'il soit allé dormir dans son lit était tout bonnement exceptionnel. La lumière éclairée et pas de Sherlock déjà habillé et branché sur le deux-cent-vingt, là par contre, c'était étrange. Suffisamment étrange pour que John s'approche de la porte et colle son oreille contre le vieux bois.

Silence. Pas un bruit dans la chambre, pas un ronflement, même ténu, pas un mouvement de draps comme le font les dormeurs sur le point de se réveiller, rien. Juste le silence. Un silence anormal.

Laissant son thé bouillant de côté, John avança une main vers la poignée de la porte devant lui et, serrant le poing, il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre de Sherlock, ou rarement, alors que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit maintenant. Bon, Sherlock n'était jamais venu dans sa chambre, non plus, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour profaner le lieu sacré de quelqu'un sans sa permission. Néanmoins, l'absence de Sherlock d'ordinaire très envahissant, inquiétait suffisamment John pour qu'il s'autorise à enfreindre la première règle de bonne conduite et tourner le bouton de la porte…

- Sherlock… souffla le Docteur en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Tu es réveillé ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et John leva les yeux. Il regarda devant lui et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le lit du Détective où celui-ci se trouvait, si on en croyait la forme oblongue sous les couvertures. La lampe de chevet était éclairée et un livre gisait sur la forme dans le lit. John imagina que son ami avait dû s'endormir en lisant, ce qui était une chose très rare pour une créature comme Sherlock, dont l'esprit ne cessait jamais ou presque, de fonctionner.

S'approchant, John posa une main hésitante sur le livre et appuya légèrement en secouant pour réveiller le Détective mais celui-ci n'émit qu'un faible gémissement, comme s'il dormait profondément. John insista un peu, de plus en plus inquiet, mais Sherlock ne réagit pas plus pour autant. Le jeune médecin décida alors de contourner le lit et il se pencha vers son occupant, emmitouflé dans les couvertures jusqu'au nez.

- Sherlock… appela doucement John. Hé, Sherlock… Ça ne va pas ?

- Mmm… John ?

- Oui, c'est moi… Tu ne te lèves pas ?

- Qu'elle heur'l'est ? marmonna le brun.

- Six heures et demie passé…

Repoussant un peu les couvertures, Sherlock soupira et John fronça les sourcils. Il approcha une main et toucha le front du brun.

- Tu as de la fièvre… dit-il. Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Tête… Froid… Jambes…

Sherlock gémit alors et roula sur le dos. John se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Sherlock sortit les bras des couvertures et John lui toucha de nouveau le front en repoussant les mèches bouclées humides de transpiration.

- Tu dois avoir au moins trente-neuf, dit-il en estimant mieux la chaleur anormale du plat de la main. J'appelle le médecin…

- Mrs Hudson… marmonna le Détective. Toi… médecin…

Ayant amorcé le mouvement de quitter le lit, John regarda son ami et haussa un sourcil. Il regarda le visage blême du brun, ses mèches noires totalement hérissées sur l'oreiller, les cernes bruns sous ses yeux et ses lèvres sèches.

- Je vais te faire du thé, ne bouges pas.

John se leva et contourna le lit. Il allait quitter la chambre quand il entendit un « non ! » faiblard mais ferme, et il se retourna pour voir Sherlock qui tendait le bras dans sa direction.

- T'en va pas… souffla-t-il. Reste... John…

John serra les lèvres puis revint vers le lit, prit la main tendue et se rassit au bord du matelas. Sherlock ne faisait pas semblant, il en était certain. Il avait une forte fièvre et avait beaucoup transpiré durant la nuit. Ses couvertures devaient être un véritable sauna mais pour faire baisser la fièvre, il fallait rester au chaud.

John dû attendre que son meilleur ami se rendorme avant de pouvoir récupérer sa main. Il était maintenant presque sept heures et il savait qu'il allait être en retard à l'hôpital.

Avalant son thé beaucoup trop fort et quasiment froid – une boisson infecte – John alla s'habiller après une toilette de chat puis il descendit indiquer à Mrs Hudson que Sherlock était malade et qu'elle allait devoir le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. La vieille logeuse râla un peu mais elle aimait tellement son petit Sherlock qu'elle monta lui préparer une soupe bien chaude dès que John eut quitté le 221B Baker Street.

Toute la journée, John n'eut pas le loisir de penser à Sherlock gisant au fond de son lit, probablement en train de pester après Mrs Hudson qui devait vouloir le faire manger à tous prix. Mais les patients qui venaient voir le jeune médecin souffraient plus ou moins des mêmes symptômes, à savoir la grippe, et John le renvoyait chez eux avec un arrêt maladie et un cocktail de médicaments qu'il décida, à la fin de la journée, de prescrire à Sherlock. Arrêt maladie y comprit.

A dix-neuf heures, il était de retour au 221B Baker Street et, en montant les marches jusqu'au premier, il entendit la télévision. Cela lui tira un petit sourire mais il le rangea aussitôt en découvrant Mycroft Holmes, le frère aîné de Sherlock, assis dans le fauteuil de son cadet.

- Mr Holmes… fit John en prenant pied sur le seuil du premier étage.

- Oh, John ! s'exclama Mycroft de son ton ampoulé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard… Je suis navré, je vais m'en aller.

Mycroft quitta aussitôt le fauteuil en éteignant le téléviseur et John secoua la tête en passant dans la cuisine.

- N'en faites rien, dit-il. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites chez moi ?

- Mrs Hudson m'a appelé pour me dire que Sherlock était alité, qu'elle devait partir pour l'après-midi et qu'il n'y avait personne pour le veiller. Je suis donc venu, en bon grand frère qui se respecte.

John serra les lèvres.

- Je vois… Vous restez dîner ?

- Hm, non, c'est gentil mais j'ai un repas de gala à vingt-et-une heure à l'autre bout de la ville… Sherlock dort, au fait.

- Bon, très bien. Il s'est réveillé, levé, depuis votre arrivée ?

- Juste une brève station aux cabinets, où je l'ai aidé à se rendre, puis il s'est recouché. Mais il est très fiévreux et il délire aussi un peu. Ah, et Mrs Hudson m'a indiqué qu'elle l'avait forcé à manger un peu de soupe à midi malgré ses réticences.

- Je vois. J'ai acheté de quoi le soigner, répondit John en montrant le sachet en papier de la pharmacie. Merci Mr Holmes, de vous être déplacé, Mrs Hudson n'aurait pas dû vous déranger, je vais la gronder.

Mycroft eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête. Son parapluie à la main, il ferma le long manteau de tweed qu'il venait d'enfiler puis, enfonçant un chapeau sur sa tête, il salua John et quitta la maison.

Le jeune médecin resta un moment sans bouger avant de réagir et de se préparer un dîner rapide. Pendant que l'eau pour le riz chauffait, il alla voir Sherlock et trouva celui-ci allongé sur le ventre, en travers du lit.

- Sherlock… ?

S'asseyant au bord du matelas, John déposa des boîtes de médicaments sur la table de chevet, et un grand verre d'eau. Il repoussa ensuite les mèches noires bouclées du front de son meilleur ami et celui-ci grogna.

- La fièvre est toujours là, constata-t-il. Réveilles-toi, Sherlock, je t'ai acheté des médicaments… Sherlock ?

Le brun grommela puis consentit à ouvrir un œil vitreux. Il inspira alors profondément en roulant sur le dos et John lui sourit doucement.

- Ça ne va pas mieux ? demanda le blond.

- Non… gargouilla le Détective, la gorge prise.

Il tenta de renifler mais un son étrange provint de son nez, totalement bouché, et il exhala alors longuement par la bouche. John l'aida à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit puis posa une main sur son front, la faisant descendre sur sa joue puis sous son menton. Sherlock s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement mou de sa main et grommela.

- Je déteste être _balade _!

John eut un sourire en coin. Il attrapa les boîtes sur le chevet, sorti un comprimé de chaque puis tendit la main vers Sherlock qui leva la sienne, paume vers le haut. Le médecin y fit tomber les trois comprimés puis lui colla le verre d'eau dans l'autre main.

- C'est pour _guoi_ cette _pharmagopée _? demanda le Détective, le nez bouché.

John approcha son index de chaque cachet pour en détailler les effets. Sherlock les prit un par un sans rechigner, vidant le verre d'eau au fur et à mesure. Il le redonna ensuite à John et se recoucha sur le flanc. Toujours assis au bord du lit, le médecin lui sourit doucement et repoussa les mèches noires.

- Essaie de dormir, maintenant, ça ira mieux demain, dit-il.

Sherlock hocha mollement la tête et soupira, sa main gauche sous l'oreiller.

- Ça a ses avantages d'avoir un _bédecin_ pour _beilleur abi_…

John sourit de nouveau puis se leva et rajusta les couvertures. Il tendit ensuite la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet mais Sherlock secoua vivement la tête. John obéit et quitta ensuite la chambre en emportant les médicaments et le verre vide.

Il était bien obligé de reconnaître que son ami malade était une personne bien plus agréable que lorsqu'il avait accès à toutes ses facultés mentales. Cependant, l'état grippal allait vite être enrayé par les médicaments et le quotidien reprendrait alors le dessus.

Regardant l'heure, John attrapa son portable tout en plongeant le riz dans l'eau bouillante devant lui.

- Greg ? Oui, c'est John Watson… je vous dérange ? Non ? Tant mieux. En fait, je voulais juste vous dire que nous ne serons pas disponibles avant plusieurs jours, Sherlock et moi… Hm ? Non, nous ne partons pas en vacances, non…

John leva les yeux au ciel et flanqua une cuillerée de gros sel dans l'eau puis se détourna pour sortir un couvert.

- Non, Inspecteur, arrêtez d'imaginer des trucs bizarres, je voulais juste vous dire que Sherlock est malade. Oui, malade, il a une bonne grippe et il est cloué au lit. Oui, Inspecteur, l'appartement est silencieux… Bon, il est tard, je voulais juste vous dire ne pas nous contacter en cas d'enquête, que Sherlock n'est pas disponible, il ne peut même pas se lever. Et moi non plus je ne serais pas disponible, c'est ça, parce que je vais rester à son chevet. Oui, je suis médecin, vous vous en êtes souvenu, c'est bien. Aller, bonne soirée, oui, merci, vous aussi.

John raccrocha alors et soupira profondément.

- Mais quelle pipelette ! s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

Se sortant un morceau de viande froide du frigo, il alla égoutter son riz, installa le tout dans une assiette, attrapa une bière dans le placard puis alla se vautrer dans son fauteuil défoncé devant la télévision et le journal du soir.

Au cours de la soirée, John, qui avait trouvé bien plus utile de mettre un DVD plutôt que de regarder les programmes stupides du lundi soir, mettait pause toutes les heures pour aller voir Sherlock. À minuit, le générique de fin se termina et John bâilla largement. Il se leva et s'étira en marmonnant contre diverses douleurs, éteignit téléviseur et lecteur DVD puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Il lava rapidement sa tasse de thé, rangea un peu puis décida d'aller se coucher mais avant il alla jeter un œil dans la chambre de Sherlock.

John trouva son meilleur ami étalé en travers du lit, un bras dans le vide et un pied en dehors des couvertures, à l'autre bout du matelas. Avec un sourire, le jeune médecin alla remettre la jambe du brun sous les couvertures, car c'était le meilleur moyen pour prendre encore plus froid que de laisser un pied dehors alors qu'on avait de la fièvre.

Le blond s'assura une dernière fois que son ami dormait profondément, il posa sa main sur son front et plissa le nez en constatant que la fièvre n'avait pas bougé. Il décida néanmoins d'aller se coucher et il monta l'escalier grinçant d'un pas un peu lourd, fatigué de sa longue journée.

* * *

**Et voilà, premier chapitrer OK !**

**Laissez-moi donc un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisoux à dans la semaine pour la chapitre 2 !**

**Azzarine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Merci pour les commentaires laissés, ça fait super plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Bonne lecture et bonne fin de week-end.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, l'état de Sherlock ne s'était pas amélioré. Sa fièvre avait légèrement baissé grâce aux médicaments mais sa gorge et son nez étaient toujours pris et, en plus de cela, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Ne pouvant s'absenter de l'hôpital sans prévenir, John avait promis à sa logeuse de lui offrir ce qu'elle voudrait dès que Sherlock serait sur ses pieds, si elle voulait bien prendre soin de lui pour les quelques heures qu'il passait à l'Hôpital. La vieille femme lui avait fait jurer car, même si elle adorait Sherlock, quand il était malade, c'était une autre paire de manches et elle aurait mieux aimé affronter une horde de chats furieux plutôt que lui… Par mesure de précautions, John avait aussi envoyé un texto à Mycroft, au cas où...

John souriait encore en montant le trottoir devant le 221B, à la pensée de ce que Mrs Hudson lui avait dit le matin-même quand il avait toqué chez elle pour lui dire qu'il partait travailler. Sortant sa clef, le blond poussa la porte noire et entra dans le vestibule tout en hauteur. Il monta aussitôt l'escalier et eut la surprise de découvrit, non pas Mycroft, mais Sherlock, en personne, effondré dans le canapé, sur le ventre, emballé dans ses couvertures.

- Sherlock !

- Calme… marmonna aussitôt le Détective de sa voix nasillarde d'enrhumé. Je suis vivant, enfin je crois…

S'asseyant sur la table basse, John posa sa main sur le front du brun qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es encore très chaud, dit-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever. Où est Mrs Hudson ?

- Partie à l'instant… répondit Sherlock.

Il se tourna alors sur le dos en soupirant et John le regarda. Il repoussa alors les couvertures et lui prit le bras.

- Aller vient, tu dois rester couché dans ton lit, Sherlock… Tu es encore bien malade…

- Je sais, répondit le Détective en s'asseyant.

Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le parquet de John plissa le nez.

- Tu pourrais au moins mettre des pantoufles, on prend rapidement froid par les pieds, tu sais ça ?

John grogna ensuite et Sherlock consentit à se lever. Faiblard, il s'appuya sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui le ramena à son lit et l'y laissa tomber pour aller chercher les couvertures. Il les étendit sur le brun et s'assit ensuite au bord du lit.

- Tu restes là ? demanda alors celui-ci d'une petite voix éraillée.

- Je vais aller me faire à dîner, je ne serais pas loin… Tu veux essayer de manger quelque chose ?

Sortant une main pâle des couvertures, Sherlock glissa ses longs doigts dans ceux de John qui serra doucement la main avec un léger sourire. Il hocha alors la tête et Sherlock lui sourit.

- Je t'aime mieux quand tu es malade, tu sais ? lâcha alors le médecin.

- Humpf !

- Si, si, tu es calme, gentil, et surtout, tu ne parles presque pas. C'est sympa.

Nouveau grognement de Sherlock qui récupéra sa main et disparu sous les couvertures. John rigola doucement et lui brassa les cheveux d'un geste de la main avant de quitter le lit et de retourner en cuisine pour se faire à dîner Il découvrit du reste un plat tout prêt emballé dans du film, avec un mot de Mrs Hudson qui lui disait qu'elle avait fait du gigot d'agneau pour elle à midi et qu'il en restait, donc qu'elle l'avait monté pour remercier John de prendre soin d'un Sherlock exécrable.

La semaine qui suivit, cependant, provoqua l'inquiétude de John car, malgré les médicaments, parfaitement adaptés à ce type de maladie, la fièvre de Sherlock se contentait de faire du yo-yo, de lui infliger de douloureuses migraines, des coups de chaleur qui l'obligeait à rejeter les couvertures suivis de baisses de température qui le faisaient trembler de froid et s'emmitoufler dans plusieurs couettes.

Le lundi suivant, Mycroft avait demandé à emmener son frère à l'hôpital mais John avait refusé en disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il quitte son lit, qu'il était trop faible. L'aîné des Holmes avait insisté mais John aussi et avait finalement gagné mais à la seule condition que Mycroft puisse faire venir le médecin de la famille Holmes qui connaissait Sherlock depuis qu'il était bébé. John ne put pas refuser mais le diagnostic de ce médecin rejoignit le sien. C'était une grippe carabinée associée à une immense fatigue physique et mentale, un burn-out, tout simplement.

- Un burn-out ? Vous me dites que mon meilleur ami a craqué et que je n'ai rien vu ?

- C'est cela. Je connais Sherlock, Mr Watson et je ne remets pas en doute les compétences d'un collègue aussi renommé que vous. Mais Sherlock a toujours été quelqu'un d'hyperactif, il pense aussi vite que la lumière, il ne tient pas en place et pourtant, il a des périodes de plat total. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ignore comme il fonctionne, et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir suivi étroitement ces trente-sept dernières années. Cependant, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait été un jour aussi mal en point, et vous avez bien fait de me faire venir quand même. Je pense qu'il ira mieux dans quelque jours, mais vous allez devoir veiller sur lui étroitement, ce garçon est quelqu'un à part, fragile, comme un enfant qui a trop vite grandi…

Mycroft grommela. C'était la faute à leurs parents s'ils étaient aussi froids et réservés, Sherlock et lui ! Pendant des années, ils n'avaient eu pour compagnie qu'une poignée de domestiques et une vieille nurse. Pas d'amis de leur âge, pas de télévision, pas de journaux, pas de sorties sinon dans les galas et autres joyeusetés du genre… Ce ne fut qu'à douze ans que les deux frères purent enfin rencontrer des enfants de leur âge, et le choc fut, pour ainsi dire… brutal.

- Je lui prescris encore quinze jours d'arrêt, fit le médecin des Holmes, tirant Mycroft de ses pensées. Si dans une semaine il ne va pas mieux, il faudra le conduire à l'hôpital pour des examens plus poussés mais en attendant, qu'il reste au chaud, qu'il dorme et mange sainement. Et évitez les disputes.

Le médecin coula un regard appuyé vers Mycroft qui plissa le nez, puis le médecin serra la main de John, le remerciant, avant que Mycroft ne le reconduise dans la rue. Il remonta ensuite et, s'emparant de son manteau et de son chapeau, il jeta un regard vers la chambre de Sherlock dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

- Je téléphonerais de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles, informa-t-il.

- Inutile, Mr Holmes, vous savez qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Oui, mais il reste mon petit frère même si nos relations sont légèrement conflictuelles.

John n'eut pas le cœur à répondre à Mycroft aussi lui serra-t-il la main en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il le laissa partir seul et, un coup d'œil vers la table de la cuisine supportant encore son déjeuner, il soupira et gagna la chambre de son meilleur ami.

- Sherlock, tu dors ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Non, gargouilla une voix sous les couvertures.

Mrs Hudson avait changé les draps deux jours plus tôt et allait probablement passer dans l'après-midi pour recommencer, ne concevant pas qu'un malade puisse guérir en restant dans des draps imbibés de microbes.

S'asseyant au bord du matelas qui s'enfonça sous son poids, John caressa les mèches noires de son ami qui releva le nez et soupira. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux, il avait les joues rougies pour la fièvre et les lèvres sèches.

- Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé pour m'occuper de toi, déclara alors le médecin.

- Non, répondit Sherlock en secouant la tête. Pas moyen… Mrs Hudson le fera très bien.

Le brun renifla brutalement et gémit ensuite en se raclant la gorge. John baissa la tête. Sa main posée sur les cheveux de son meilleur ami caressa les boucles noires et Sherlock ferma alors les yeux.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi gentil avec moi… souffla-t-il.

- Parce que tu ne me laisses jamais en placer une, répondit John avec un sourire. Je t'aime beaucoup, Sherlock, et je suis très fier de t'avoir pour meilleur ami et colocataire même si parfois j'ai envie de t'étrangler.

Sherlock se cacha le nez sous ses draps. Il repensa aux deux années pendant lesquelles John l'avait cru mort. Le jour où Sherlock avait décidé de revenir, John lui avait mis son poing dans la figure alors que le Détective s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui saute au cou. Son retour surprise avait d'ailleurs mit à mal le couple que John formait avec Mary, sa secrétaire à l'hôpital, et fiancée, mais Sherlock s'en fichait comme de sa première déduction.

- Je t'apprécie aussi, John, soupira-t-il alors.

John eut un rire étonné.

- Il faut vraiment que tu sois bien malade pour me dire une telle chose sans bafouiller ou mettre trois plombes à chercher tes mots, dit-il.

Sherlock rougit, mais cette fois-ci, pas à cause de la fièvre. Il marmonna alors et John le laissa dormir pour aller ranger son déjeuner et faire un peu de ménage tout en prévenant Mary qu'elle devrait annuler tous les rendez-vous qu'il avait entre maintenant et samedi prochain. Mary s'étonna aussitôt mais John la rassura en disant que Sherlock était simplement malade et qu'il devait s'occuper de lui pour ne pas que Mrs Hudson ne soit tentée de commettre un crime. Quand Mary demanda s'il fallait venir aider, John fut cependant partagé. Il savait que Sherlock n'appréciait pas la jeune femme blonde plus que ça, mais sa présence au 221B ne le pousserait sans doute pas à sortir de son lit pour la mettre à la porte, non. Néanmoins, John répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et remercia ensuite sa fiancée pour son travail, lui offrant ainsi quelques jours dans un autre service de l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse changer d'air.

Jetant de temps en temps un œil dans la chambre de Sherlock, John profita de l'après-midi pour jouer les fées du logis et faire le ménage à fond. Mrs Hudson s'occupait de cela quand les deux hommes n'étaient pas là, d'ordinaire, mais John pensait que leur logeuse était trop gentille et n'avait pas à les cocoler de cette manière, qu'ils étaient suffisamment adultes – du moins lui – pour tenir une maison, même avec un colocataire socialement attardé. Il fit donc la poussière, les vitres de haut en bas, passa l'aspirateur sur les moquettes et la serpillière sur les parquets. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle, la rangea, nettoya toute la cuisine, le frigo, avant de s'attaquer à la salle de bains.

Il finissait de refaire son lit quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. John tendit l'oreille et reprit son travail quand il entendit les pas de Mrs Hudson se précipiter pour ouvrir. Il y eut des rumeurs de paroles puis l'escalier se mit à grincer et John sortit de sa chambre et s'engagea dans l'escalier à son tour.

- Oh, Molly ! dit-il en rejoignant la jeune femme tout en dénouant son tablier.

- John, le tablier à fleurs vous va très bien, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Sherlock me trouve sexy avec, rétorqua le médecin en souriant.

Molly haussa les sourcils puis rougit brutalement et John s'esclaffa.

- Je rigole ! dit-il en retirant le tablier. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Oh, j'ai vu Mary dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle m'a dit que vous alliez rester à la maison vous occuper de Sherlock qui est malade, alors je suis passée pour voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose…

- C'est gentil, Molly, mais pour l'instant, je m'en sors. Et puis j'ai Mrs Hudson, en cas d'urgence. Mais je vous remercie de vous être déplacée.

- Il est couché, là ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

- Oui, son médecin de famille a conseillé qu'il dorme le plus possible et il a des somnifères pour se reposer complètement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il, au juste ?

- Une grippe carabinée et par-dessus le marché, il nous fait un craquage nerveux.

- Ah bon ? A ce point ?

- Oui. Je ne l'en pensais pas capable mais son médecin est apparemment catégorique. Il est en permanence à cent à l'heure aussi, il enchaîne les questions, les réponses, je n'ai même pas le temps d'en placer une, souvent, alors ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il se soit effondré.

- Je le connais depuis quelques années maintenant, et c'est vrai qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, fit Molly en serrant les lèvres. Il en est presque fatiguant…

John leva les yeux au ciel mais aucun ne se doutait que, dans son lit, Sherlock entendant toute la conversation grâce à des murs en papier à cigarette, et entendre dire qu'il était fatiguant le fit grogner. Oh, il admettait volontiers que ses proches avaient du mérite pour rester près de lui, mais la majeure partie du temps, il ne se rendait compte de ses indélicatesses qu'une fois qu'il les avait proférées et qu'il avait blessé son interlocuteur…

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua une seconde fois et que les pas de John traversèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à la cuisine, Sherlock se tourna dans son lit en prenant bien soin de faire protester le sommier. Ce bruit ne manqua pas d'attirer John qui entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je ne dors pas… grommela une voix rauque dans le lit.

John sourit et s'approcha ensuite. Il s'assit au bord du matelas et regarda son meilleur ami.

- Je suis si chiant que ça, John ? demanda alors celui-ci. Réponds-moi franchement, ok ? J'ai entendu Molly…

John grimaça.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendue dire que tu étais chiant, répondit-il prudemment.

- Elle a dit que j'étais fatiguant…

- Eh bien, oui, et ça n'a rien à voir, Sherlock ! Tu es exaspérant, énervant, fatiguant, tu fais tout à toute allure, tu nous pompes notre énergie, tu joues avec nos nerfs toute la journée, et nous on doit suivre parce qu'on ne peut jamais en placer une. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je vis avec toi, tu sais ? Tu es paresseux, négligent, tu te considères le centre du monde et tout le monde doit être à tes ordres, de jour comme de nuit. Combien de fois tu m'as dérangé pendant un rencard parce qu'on avait plus de lait ou de papier toilette ?

Le ton n'était pas méchant mais plus la liste des remontrances s'allongeait et plus Sherlock semblait se faire petit dans son lit. John finit cependant par se taire et son ami émergea des couvertures. John se mordit alors la lèvre.

- Oh, Sherlock…

La seule fois où John avait vu des larmes dans les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami, c'était quand ils s'étaient rendus à Baskerville, pour résoudre l'énigme d'un chien monstrueux qui effrayait un jeune homme. Le Détective, alors en inspection dans les bois avec son client, avait cru voir ledit chien et il en avait été tellement effrayé, terrifié, même, que pour la première fois, John l'avait cru sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais non, comme à chaque fois qu'il doutait de lui-même, Sherlock avait levé les boucliers et s'était retranché derrière en devenant odieux avec le reste de son entourage.

Tendant le bras, John repoussa les mèches noires sur le front de Sherlock qui ferma les yeux.

- John, je suis désolé… murmura alors celui-ci. Je ne me rends pas compte du mal que je peux faire aux autres, ou alors bien trop tard, quand même le temps des excuses est dépassé… Mais pourtant, tu ne me dis jamais rien, ni toi, ni Molly, ni George…

- Greg, sourit John. Et on ne te dit rien parce qu'on te respecte, Sherlock. Tu es quelqu'un de très attachant, tu es comme un enfant parfois, tes réactions sont adorables et personne n'a envie de te faire de la peine. Malgré tout, tu es un homme adulte, et tu es suffisamment fort pour encaisser des remontrances de temps en temps, comme je viens de le faire…

John haussa brièvement les sourcils.

- Il aura juste fallu que tu sois malade pour que ton bouclier tombe et que tu prennes conscience de tout ce qu'on pense de toi quand tu nous pousses à bout…

Sherlock serra les mâchoires. Il se frotta alors le nez et sourit en roulant sur le dos. John le regarda et, lui prenant la main, il passa son pouce sur la peau lisse.

- Tu m'aimes, John ? demanda alors le Détective.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire… comme un ami, un frère ?

John sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bien entendu que je t'aime, Sherlock, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas. J'endure tes excentricités depuis trois ans maintenant, sans compter ta fausse mort, ce qui passe tout cela à cinq longues années de pure torture. Mais néanmoins, je suis là et je le resterais jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

- Et si tu épouses Mary ?

John haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien, je louerais un appartement proche d'ici pour pouvoir rappliquer comme le meilleur ami que je suis, même en pleine nuit, quand tu auras envie d'une tasse de thé et que tu seras assis dans la cuisine…

Sherlock rougit brutalement et sa main se serra sur celle de John qui eut un petit rire. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment ainsi, sans bouger, avant que le téléphone n'oblige John à aller répondre, le contraignant à quitter Sherlock à contrecœur.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! A demain pour le 3 et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires !**

**A demain**

**Azzarine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! En ce jour pluvieux et grisâtre sur le 74, voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La grippe de Sherlock était carabinée et, conjuguée à son craquage nerveux, il resta affaibli pendant plus d'une semaine, semaine pendant laquelle John fut aux petits soins pour lui, à la fois inquiet et heureux d'être là pour son meilleur ami.

- John… ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sherlock ?

Affalé devant la télévision, John regardait l'épisode du soir de Money Drop et se claquait le front face aux réponses absurdes des candidats en se réjouissant qu'ils perdent leur argent, punition pour ne pas connaître le nom du cri de l'âne, par exemple.

- Tu peux venir ?

Détachant son regard de l'écran, John se leva et s'approcha du seuil de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux à boire, à manger, aller aux toilettes ?

- Non, non, je m'ennuie…

- Tu as terminé le gros livre que je t'ai prêté il y a trois jours ? s'étonna le médecin en s'approchant de la table de chevet.

- Oui… C'était intéressant mais il y avait beaucoup trop de blablas pour me tenir en haleine longtemps, répondit Sherlock.

Se redressant contre ses oreillers, le Détective soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il grimaça et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. John sourit.

- Je t'aiderais à aller prendre une douche, demain matin, dit-il.

Une rougeur apparut sur les pommettes saillantes de Sherlock.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais ! répliqua alors John en souriant. Et de tous les patients que j'ai eu, tu es de loin le plus avenant !

La rougeur s'accentua légèrement et Sherlock marmonna un remerciement. Il se pinça alors le nez pour éternuer et John lui tendit la boîte de mouchoirs en papier.

- _Berci…_ renifla Sherlock avant de se moucher bruyamment.

Entendant le générique de fin de son émission, John regarda sa montre. Il était dix-neuf heures trente et largement l'heure d'aller faire à dîner

- Est-ce que tu veux essayer de venir dîner avec moi dans la cuisine ? demanda alors le médecin.

- Je… Non, je me sens encore trop faible, j'ai presque plus de jambes…

Sherlock frotta sa main sur sa cuisse, par-dessus les couvertures, puis se rallongea et John vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il lui prit la main et caressa la peau blafarde de son pouce.

- Il faut que tu te secoues un peu, Sherlock, maintenant, tu sais ? Ta grippe est quasiment passée mais pour te sortir de ton craquage nerveux, tu vas devoir te faire violence…

- Hm, je sais bien, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de sortir de ce lit… Et si tu venais plutôt dîner ici, avec moi ?

John eut un sourire. Il porta la main de Sherlock à sa joue et celui-ci lui sourit doucement.

- T'es vraiment mon meilleur ami, John, répondit le Détective. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui seraient restés près de moi comme ça… en ignorant complètement sa fiancée.

- Je n'ignore pas Mary, je l'ai au téléphone tous les jours, se défendit aussitôt John. C'est juste que tu es plus précieux à mes yeux qu'une femme qui sait que je l'aime déjà.

- Moi aussi je sais que tu m'aimes, John…

John sourit. La grande main de Sherlock se serra sur la sienne puis le médecin quitta la chambre pour aller préparer le dîner et, pendant que les restes d'un rôti aux pommes de terre apporté par Mrs Hudson, mijotaient sagement, John apporta son ordinateur dans la chambre de Sherlock, le posa sur le lit en tirant sur le câble d'alimentation, et brancha la télévision par internet, à la plus grande joie du Détective qui, faute de pouvoir se lever, n'avait pas regardé la télévision depuis près de quinze jours.

- Je vais surveiller le repas, je reviens.

Sherlock hocha la tête et, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, il zappa les chaînes du bout du doigt, les lèvres pincées, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Hm, il est plus que temps d'aller dormir…

John s'étira et glissa sur le dos. Étendu près de Sherlock, l'ordinateur entre eux sur un plateau de lit, les deux garçons avaient regardé deux films d'affilée, et il était plus d'une heure du matin à présent.

- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux…

- Hm, non, ça ira, je suis encore assez éveillé pour monter dans ma chambre, répondit John en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Dans son dos, Sherlock baissa le nez. Il grimaça puis inspira profondément.

- John, dors ici cette nuit, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il alors.

John tourna la tête.

- C'est très gentil Sherlock, mais…

- S'il te plaît, John…

Se retournant à demi, John haussa un sourcil. Sherlock était adossé à ses oreillers, les cheveux en bataille, le nez rougi… Il faisait peine à voir mais il n'allait quand même pas si mal, le plus gros de la grippe étant passé maintenant.

- Sherlock tu… tu as besoin de compagnie ? Je veux dire…

Le Détective se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il regarda alors John et prit son air le plus sérieux du monde.

- John, je t'aime et je te veux ici cette nuit, près de moi, et les autres nuits. Et non, je n'ai pas de fièvre, je ne délire pas, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je raconte, je l'ai répété des dizaines de fois ces derniers jours, et là je suis en train de m'enfoncer dans le ridicule parce que je te vois sourire et que maintenant tu rigoles et je sens que je rougis et oh misère !

Plongeant dans ses grandes mains, Sherlock gémit. Assis au bord du lit, Jon retenait difficilement un grand éclat de rire. Soudain, il se retourna complètement et, repoussant l'ordinateur au fond du lit, il s'approcha de Sherlock et s'assit près de lui, pour lui faire face.

- Sherlock, regardes-moi… dit-il doucement. Sherlock…

- Non ! répondit la voix étouffée du Détective. J'ai trop honte !

John sourit doucement. Il prit alors les poignets de son meilleur ami dans ses mains, et les écarta du long visage taillé à la serpe. Les yeux bleus le regardèrent et, sans ajouter un mot, John tendit le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui resta de marbre une seconde avant de rendre le baiser.

Le contact ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et quand John recula, Sherlock soupira profondément. Il posa son front contre celui de John, les yeux fermés, et quand le médecin disparu, quittant le lit puis la chambre en tirant la porte, Sherlock fronça les sourcils et serra les mâchoires. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue mais il la chassa d'un mouvement rageur et s'enfonça ensuite sous ses couvertures en gémissant, mort de honte.

Le lendemain, John fut contraint par ses supérieurs de retourner travailler et ce fut Mycroft qui prit quelques jours de congés pour aller veiller sur son frère, désormais guérit de sa grippe mais toujours extrêmement fatigué.

- Bonjour, petit frère.

- Ah, c'est toi, Mycroft…

- J'imagine que c'est le plus chaleureux que tu puisses faire, répondit Mycroft en déposant manteau, chapeau et parapluie sur la patère à l'entrée de l'appartement. Bien, peux-tu te lever ? demanda ensuite le haut fonctionnaire.

- Oui, je le peux, mais je n'en ai pas envie, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais te faire sortir un peu, pour prendre l'air au moins…

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Hm, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai apporté ceci.

Mycroft alla chercher sa mallette, posée sous son manteau, et revint avec. Sherlock, assis dans son fauteuil, emballé dans sa robe de chambre, savates aux pieds, le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Un jeu d'échecs miniature pour l'avion, répondit son frère. Oui je sais, tu en as déjà un, qui est certes magnifique, mais crois-moi, jouer avec ces pièces minuscules quand on a de gros doigts comme tout homme qui se respecte, c'est plus amusant que le jeu en lui-même.

- Amusant ? répéta Sherlock. Que connais-tu de la notion d'amusement ?

Le ton revêche fit haussa un sourcil à Mycroft.

- Plus que toi, il semblerait, petit frère… rétorqua-t-il.

Sherlock serra les mâchoires. Il accepta finalement de jouer sur ce mini plateau d'échecs et, effectivement, dû reconnaître qu'arriver à attraper les pions et à la placer entre leurs copains, se révélait plutôt d'un jeu de précision de que stratégie. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées pendant une grosse heure, puis Mycroft prépara du thé, étant fonctionnaire mais pas empoté, avant de demander si son jeune frère avait besoin d'autre chose jusqu'au retour de John, d'ici une demi-heure.

- Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ? demanda le haut fonctionnaire en enfilant sa veste qu'il avait posée pour être plus confortable.

- Hm, je saurais y aller, répondit Sherlock.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je m'en vais, comme j'ai pris quelques jours, j'aimerais profiter de ma soirée. N'hésites pas à m'appeler, John, on ne s'entend peut-être pas très bien, mais je reste ton frère.

- Hm, hm. Merci Myk…

Mycroft sourit doucement. Ce surnom, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans et il songea, en sortant dans la rue, que son petit frère devait aller bien mal pour l'appeler de cette manière…

John revint un peu plus tard que prévu mais Sherlock ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait remarqué l'absence de la liste de commissions sur le frigo ainsi qu'une partie des billets dans le bocal sur ledit frigo, cagnotte pour les achats de nourriture et de tout ce que les deux garçons partageaient, en bons colocataires qui se respectent.

- Sherlock, je suis rentré !

- Je suis dans la cuisine…

John entra dans la pièce et déposa deux gros sacs de commissions sur la table, près de son meilleur ami qui sirotait un thé fumant.

- C'est Mycroft qui l'a préparé, se justifia le Détective. Je n'ai eu qu'à le faire réchauffer.

- Oh, je n'ai rien dit… Autrement, je vois que tu es toujours vivant donc vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués avec ton frère, c'est bien. Tu te sens un peu mieux ce soir ?

- Mouais… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur mes muscles, je me sens mou, je n'ai aucune volonté… Je voulais regarder la télévision après le départ de Mycroft mais quand j'ai vu que la télécommande était sur la cheminée, j'ai abandonné, incapable de tendre le bras pour l'attraper.

John hocha lentement la tête tout en rangeant les courses. Il venait de déposer des haricots verts en conserve dans un placard quand, se mordant la lèvre, il prit la parole :

- Sherlock, pour hier soir, je…

- Tu n'as rien à dire, ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent, pour m'humilier encore un peu plus, je me trompe ? Je me suis humilié devant toi, tu as saisi l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche pour bien m'enfoncer alors tu l'as fait, l'histoire est classée.

John serra les mâchoires puis soupira par le nez. Il ferma le placard lentement puis pivota vers Sherlock et observa son profil un moment. Que devait-il faire dans une telle situation ? Merde, il était fiancé, à Mary en plus, et hétéro, pour en rajouter une couche ! Pourquoi avait-il eut la brusque envie d'embrasser Sherlock la veille au soir ? Hein ? Pourquoi cette pulsion alors que le Détective, bien qu'étant un homme fascinant, ne l'avait jamais attiré de cette façon-là auparavant ?

- Sherlock, je…

John mâchonna dans le vide puis tira une chaise et s'installa près de Sherlock qui garda la tête obstinément tournée vers son thé. Il baissa légèrement le nez et ses longs doigts entourèrent la tasse fumante.

- Écoute Sherlock, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de non-dits entre nous, d'accord ? Je… Ah, comment te dire ça, je…

- Te fatigues pas, John, répondit alors Sherlock. Cela m'est égal que tu m'aies embrassé hier soir, je suis malade, j'ai des réactions qui sont en totale opposition avec ce que je suis d'habitude, tu en as profité, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, après tout…

John serra les mâchoires.

- Non, ce n'est pas…

Il regarda soudain sur le côté en grimaçant et soudain, quitta la chaise et disparu dans la cage d'escalier. Sherlock l'écouta monter à grandes enjambées puis s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il perçu quelques coups donnés contre les murs et les meubles puis ce fut le silence, et le Détective soupira alors profondément. Il repoussa sa tasse et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il redressa ensuite la tête et regarda fixement le placard en face de lui.

- Oh, John… souffla-t-il.

Il regarda ensuite son reflet dans son thé puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta sa chaise et tituba jusqu'au palier. Là, il leva la tête vers le palier suivant et un vertige le prit. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, attendit que le sol ait terminé de tanguer puis entreprit de gravir les marches, une par une, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de John, contre laquelle il frappa deux fois.

- Vas-t-en, entendit-il de l'autre côté.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre. Son indélicatesse légendaire avait blessé son meilleur ami, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, il avait décidé d'aller s'excuser immédiatement et il entra dans la chambre. La luminosité du soleil couchant entrant par la fenêtre lui fit plisser les yeux mais il s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit son meilleur ami assis dans l'unique fauteuil.

- John, je…

- Sherlock, je t'ai demandé de partir, répondit John, les sourcils froncés, le poing contre sa bouche, le coude sur l'accoudoir. Es-tu devenu sourd ?

- Non, je…

Prenant une inspiration, Sherlock se propulsa alors en avant et traversa la pièce en chancelant. Il n'avait pas marché autant depuis quinze jours, ses jambes étaient faiblardes et il s'effondra sur les genoux devant ceux de John qui eut un léger mouvement de recul.

S'installant un peu mieux, Sherlock fit face à son meilleur ami qui avala sa salive avec bruit, inquiet de ce que le brun allait dire. Il le regarda alors et un silence passa, une minute, deux, trois…

- Sherlock, pourquoi es-tu monté ? demanda soudain John.

Sherlock releva la tête et, levant les mains, il les posa sur les genoux du blond, le regarda puis se redressa sur les genoux et alla lui ravir la bouche…

La surprise figea John qui ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réagir et de rendre le baiser au moment où Sherlock baissait le menton. Le blond regarda alors son meilleur ami en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres puis il se gratta le front, gêné et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

- Alors tu… tu étais sérieux… Je veux dire, hier soir, tu étais sérieux quand tu… quand tu as…

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête puis la secoua et s'assit sur ses talons.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, dit-il, le nez baissé. Je suis tombé malade, j'allais mal, très mal, et toi tu es resté là, à prendre soin de moi, en négligeant ta fiancée, ton travail, tu as enduré mes sautes d'humeur, mes cauchemars aussi…

John grimaça. La première semaine, à cause de la fièvre, le Détective avait été en proie à de violents cauchemars qui avaient surtout lieux la journée, la nuit le brun ayant un somnifère pour éviter justement ce genre de choses.

Relevant la tête, Sherlock regarda le blond et lui fit un mince sourire.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, que tes sentiments ne puissent aller dans mon sens, tu es fiancé, tu vas te marier et sans doute fonder une famille…

John se frotta le nez et, inspirant, il prit les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes, se leva et l'aida à en faire autant. Le Détective chancela et, regardant l'heure, John estima qu'il était l'heure pour son ami de retourner se coucher.

- Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, décida-t-il en le conduisant vers son lit. Je n'arriverais pas à te faire redescendre, je suis un peu… perturbé.

Sherlock rougit et se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit où il s'assit. John alla alors chercher une couverture supplémentaire et un oreiller dans son armoire puis il revint vers le lit et déposa le tout sur la carpette.

- Non, comprit Sherlock. Non, il n'est pas question que tu dormes par terre, John…

- Ce lit n'est pas assez large pour deux, Sherlock, objecta le médecin avec un sourire. Quand bien même, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de partager un lit, en ce moment…

Le Détective se mordit la lèvre. Il grimaça un moment, réfléchissant aussi vite que son esprit fatigué le pouvait, puis il regarda John qui baissa le nez et secoua la tête.

- Non, Sherlock, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée…

- John, nous sommes deux adultes responsables, non ?

- Oui, la plupart du temps du moins, pourquoi ?

- Alors pourquoi ?

Sherlock tendit le menton pour appuyer sa question et John serra les lèvres. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre puis, inspirant profondément, il hocha la tête.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il. On redescend tous les deux et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Sherlock se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui. Sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras et John n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser. Il posa ses mains dans son dos puis, laissant un bras du brun sur sa nuque, il le reconduisit au premier et l'aida à se recoucher dans son lit, après quoi il lui apporta un plateau-repas, alla chercher le sien et l'ordinateur, et s'installa un peu gauchement près de son meilleur ami…

Le film se termina vers vingt-deux heures trente et John se leva alors. Il empila les restes du dîner sur un seul plateau et ramena le tout à la cuisine. Sherlock l'entendit faire la vaisselle et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tira de son lit pour aller faire sa toilette. Il était debout devant le lavabo, en bas de pyjama, après s'être débarbouillé le haut du corps au gant de toilette, quand John apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte communiquant avec la chambre de Détective.

- Est-ce que… tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda timidement le blond, les mains dans les poches.

- Non, merci, tu peux aller te coucher…

Sherlock eut un mince sourire et John baissa le nez.

- Sherlock, je…

Sortant une main de sa poche, John se gratta la nuque puis soupira.

- Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

- Bonne nuit, John…

Le blond disparu et Sherlock l'écouta remonter dans sa chambre. Il aurait bien entendu préféré qu'il reste dormir ici mais en fin de compte, c'était mieux comme ça. Ils avaient échangé deux baisers, l'un totalement innocent, l'autre plus sérieux, mais des deux garçons, c'était sans doute John le plus perturbé à présent, Sherlock ayant eu tout le temps de se faire à l'idée que son amitié pour John s'était transformée en une sorte d'amour courtois…

Allongé sur le dos, John ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait entendu les bruits habituels de la maison, Sherlock allant boire puis retournant se coucher, Mrs Hudson qui marchait dans son appartement, dans ses chaussons qui claquaient sur le parquet… mais maintenant, tout était silencieux, même la pluie avait cessé.

Se mordant les lèvres, John grogna. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ! Depuis que Sherlock était tombé malade, tout partait à vau-l'eau ! Il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien, pas même de sa propre vie, et c'était ça le pire ! Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas appelée Mary quand il était rentré, une chose qu'il faisait pourtant presque machinalement, même s'ils s'étaient côtoyés toute la journée à l'Hôpital…

Regardant l'heure, John soupira. Presque minuit. Non, il était bien trop tard pour l'appeler maintenant, elle prendrait peur. Non, il lui expliquerait dès demain que Sherlock l'avait agacé toute la soirée et qu'il en avait complètement oublié de l'appeler, ce qui était vrai, du moins en partie, car Sherlock ne l'avait pas « agacé », il l'avait « embarrassé » plutôt, voire même « embrassé »…

John sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux jours et il enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant. Soudain, il se redressa sur ses bras, fronça les sourcils et rejeta les couvertures. Pieds-nus, délaissant la robe de chambre, il quitta sa chambre dans la semi-obscurité et descendit jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il trouva sombre. Connaissant les lieux, il longea le couloir et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, qu'il trouva entrouverte. Un sourire tendu étira la bouche du médecin. Il savait. Sherlock avait deviné que John n'allait pas pouvoir dormir et qu'il allait redescendre le voir à un moment ou un autre…

_Sacré Sherlock…_ songea alors John en plissant le nez. _Tu me connais décidément trop bien…_

Poussant la porte d'un geste de la main, John resta sur le seuil et observa un moment la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la lueur orangée du lampadaire devant la fenêtre éclairait la pièce et, tournant la tête, John devina le corps de Sherlock sous les couvertures. Le Détective était installé sur la partie droite du lit, et avait laissé la partie gauche de libre, une chose qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire pas, pour ce qu'en savait John qui, comme tout célibataire qui se respecte et qui possède un lit double, dort au beau milieu…

Baissant les yeux, John avala sa salive et inspira profondément. Il fit alors un pas en avant et son pied nu se posa sur la moquette sombre de la chambre. Il attrapa ensuite la porte et la repoussa mais sans la fermer puis pivota vers le lit et Sherlock remua au même moment dans son sommeil. Il inspira, roula sur le dos et posa son bras droit sur ses yeux. John l'observa un moment. Être proche de Sherlock ne l'avait jamais gêné jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais rechigné à être installé à côté de lui dans le canapé pour regarder un film, à être coincé épaule contre épaule dans un taxi ou un ascendeur… Alors pourquoi ce soir il hésitait ?

_Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on a échangé un baiser, non deux même, et qu'il m'a invité deux fois à venir dans son lit…_ s'amusa John mentalement avec une grimace, se moquant de lui-même.

Soudain, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Il alla directement dans la cuisine et se jeta sous le robinet pour s'asperger d'eau froide. Il resta un moment comme ça, tremblant, réalisant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire, et il sursauta brutalement en se retournant quand une main se glissa sur son épaule.

- Ne… Ne m'approche… m'approche pas ! bafouilla-t-il sans crier, levant les mains. Sh-Sherlock, restes loin de… de moi, s'il… s'il te plaît, je ne…

John buta alors contre la table et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et Sherlock, debout devant lui, en bas de pyjama et pieds-nus, porta ses mains à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Il soupira alors et, baissant les mains, il tendit la gauche à John sans rien dire.

Le médecin serra les mâchoires et secoua la tête.

- Non, Sherlock, non… supplia-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à…

- A quoi ? fit la voix grave du Détective.

John eut un violent frisson. Cette voix… Bon sang !

- Sherlock, tu es un monstre… dit-il alors en fermant les paupières fortement. Tu…

- Je t'aime, John, et c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment, déclara le brun. Je ne veux rien de toi, pas te détourner de Mary ni des femmes, rien. Je veux rester ton ami mais un ami bien plus proche que ce que nous avons été depuis que nous nous connaissons.

- On appelle ça des amants… lâcha John avec un sourire tendu.

- Amant, copains, compagnons, appelle ça comme tu veux, John…

Sherlock se pencha alors et prit la main de John dans la sienne. D'un mouvement apparemment sans efforts, il le fit lever puis, dans la foulée, l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit. Le front contre la peau brûlante de Sherlock, John gémit.

- Sherlock, non… Ce n'est pas…

- Rien n'est normal dans ce monde, John, souffla alors le Détective. Rien du tout…

Doucement, Sherlock tourna ensuite les talons et entraîna son meilleur ami dans la chambre. Il le poussa vers le lit, l'y fit asseoir puis contourna le meuble et s'installa de l'autre côté. Voyant que John restait assis, il s'approcha, posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues et tira le médecin vers lui. John fit un peu de résistance mais finit par céder et se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller. Sherlock s'allongea alors et, se rapprochant de John, il l'entoura de son bras et posa son front contre sa nuque. Il soupira profondément puis souhaita bonne nuit au blond et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Le bras de Sherlock passant sur sa taille, John était comme figé. Il avait beau se dire que c'était Mary dans son dos, que tout était normal, non son esprit revenait à chaque fois à la réalité et le bras pesait alors de plus en plus sur lui.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent alors et bientôt, le réveil indiqua deux heures du matin mais John était toujours éveillé. Entre-temps, Sherlock s'était tourné de l'autre côté et John aurait très bien put filer mais s'il le faisait, Sherlock n'allait-il pas lui en faire le reproche le lendemain ? Il lui avait dit ne rien attendre de lui, juste qu'ils soient encore plus proches que d'habitude. Mais John en avait-il seulement envie, eu égard pour Mary ? Elle était sa fiancée, ils allaient se marier dans peu de temps, avait-il le droit de la tromper avec Sherlock ?

- La tromper…

John fronça les sourcils. _Quand on a trompé sa femme, c'est qu'on a couché avec une autre, hors je n'ai pas couché avec Sherlock, je suis simplement dans son lit, mortifié, incapable de bouger, je…_ songea-t-il.

Il se mordit les lèvres puis soudain, soupira et décida qu'il continuerait à tergiverser demain, que dans moins de quatre heures il allait devoir se lever et qu'afficher une mine de déterré face à des patients mal en point, ce n'était pas dans la politique de l'Hôpital !

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! A demain pour le chapitre 4 !**

**Azzarine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais le mardi, c'est le jour des séries en VOSTFR, lol, alors je suis en mode marathon tv, hihi. Mais me voici entre deux épisodes de Teen Wolf et True Blood !**

**Tout d'abord, merci à _IFollowYou _pour ton commentaire, même s'il ne s'affiche pas encore dans la liste car tu es en Guest (option modifiée). Je répond vite fait à ton message : Il y a cinq chapitres de prévus, la fic est terminée, ce chapitre ci-dessous est donc l'avant-dernier, mais il n'est pas exclu qu'un jour j'écrive une autre fic sur Sherlock (un Mystrade peut-être). Sinon, merci pour toutes tes éloges, lol ! Ça fait super plaisir ! Sinon, je suis quelqu'un de naturellement empathique, je ressens les émotions des gens (des personnages) à travers tous les supports, que ce soit à la télé dans un livre et je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer comme ils réagiraient face à telle ou telle situation. D'aucuns diraient que c'est de la vantardise, mais non, lol, j'y peut rien, je ne le contrôle même pas, hihi.**

**Voilà ! Aller, je vous laisse avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, donc, bonne lecture et n'hésitez à me pourrir dans les commentaires, si c'est nécessaire ! Bises !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Myk, je peux te parler ?

Mycroft regarda son petit frère avec surprise. Occupé à préparer le thé, il était venu passer l'après-midi avec Sherlock et ils avaient épluché les journaux en quête d'une histoire croustillante à se mettre sous la dent, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant.

- Tu désires te confier à moi, Sher ? demanda Mycroft, les sourcils haussés.

Sherlock serra les mâchoires et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il était dans son fauteuil, en face de celui de John, défoncé, où Mycroft avait passé l'après-midi, droit et fier comme toujours.

- Voilà bien des années que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi perturbé… John et toi vous seriez-vous disputés hier au soir ?

Sherlock eut un sursaut et tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Hein ? dit-il.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil puis revint avec un plateau supportant le service à thé qu'il déposa sur la table basse qu'il avait tirée entre eux. Il servit le breuvage dans les tasses en porcelaine fine puis, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de John, il soupira doucement.

- Alors ça y est… commença-t-il.

Sherlock suspendit son geste de prendre l'anse de sa tasse.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il.

- Hm ?

Mycroft lui jeta un regard et Sherlock rougit. Il prit sa tasse et en but une grande gorgée au risque de se brûler sévèrement le gosier. Aucune émotion sur son visage ne vint trahir la douleur qu'il dû ressentir…

- Non, dit-il alors. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien parce que John est trop…

- Innocent ?

Sherlock serra les mâchoires et attrapa un biscuit.

- Il est loin d'être innocent dans les choses de l'amour, mon frère, reprit Mycroft. Après tout, nous lui connaissons de nombreuses conquêtes et à présent, il va se marier… Mais oui, tu as raison, il ne connaît rien à _ces choses-là_…

Le Détective ne répondit rien et grignota son biscuit en silence, pensif. Mycroft but son thé et soudain, son portable sonna. Il soupira profondément mais ne réagit pas pour autant et Sherlock le regarda d'un air surpris et admiratif.

- Le haut fonctionnaire de la Couronne qui ne répond pas à son téléphone quand il sonne ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Voilà qui est une première !

- Inutile que je me déplace, je sais qui c'est et je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, répondit Mycroft, un peu acide.

- Oh ! Voyez-vous cela, mon frère aurait-il une conquête, lui aussi ? Qui est-ce donc ? Le jardinier ? La cuisinière ? Oh, non, attend, je sais, le Prince !

- Suffit, Sherlock, tes insinuations sont déplacées ! grogna le haut fonctionnaire.

Le téléphone sonna alors de nouveau et Mycroft marmonna. A la troisième sonnerie, cependant, il posa sa tasse un peu brutalement et alla répondre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'oublier ! attaqua-t-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Non, je ne suis pas dur, c'est comme ça ! Je t'ai dit que je ne m'engageais jamais, c'est ainsi ! Maintenant, oublies ce numéro ! Au revoir !

Et il raccrocha. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir et Sherlock le regarda de travers.

- Et donc ? dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en joignant ses mains devant son menton, comme un véritable psy.

Mycroft le regarda à son tour puis soupira profondément et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil en passant une jambe sur l'autre.

- Il s'appelle Antony et nous sommes sortis une ou deux fois ensemble il y environ quinze jours, finit-il par avouer. Mais rien de concret, un café, un déjeuner, rien qui n'ai pu lui donner envie de s'accrocher à moi et pourtant, il le fait malgré tout et m'appelle deux fois dans la journée pour « discuter »…

- Tu as été un peu rude quand même, là, non ?

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la façon dont tu parles au téléphone… rétorqua Mycroft sans se démonter.

Sherlock serra les mâchoires et but son thé en silence. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis il reposa la tasse dans sa sous-tasse.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas toi le malade, mais moi, dit-il. J'ai peur d'avoir effrayé John avec ma déclaration sous médicaments et avec mes tentatives de rapprochement. Hier au soir, je suis monté dans sa chambre et je l'ai embrassé…

Mycroft haussa un sourcil si haut que cela lui déforma le visage.

- Tu l'as… embrassé ? Je veux dire, comme ça, sans prévenir ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit effarouché le pauvre garçon !

- Non, non, je veux dire, c'est lui qui a commencé, quand je lui ai révélé que je l'aimais, j'étais encore malade, abattu, il est venu m'embrasser, un baiser innocent, qui ne voulait rien dire sinon me calmer et me faire comprendre qu'il m'aime aussi mais d'une façon bien moins compliquée et… Rah, je ne sais même pas penser correctement ! s'énerva soudain le Détective.

- Calme, Sherlock, il n'y a pas matière à s'énerver, ce ne sont que des épisodes normaux, ou presque, d'un début de relation sérieuse, tempéra Mycroft en attrapant un biscuit qu'il grignota. Quant à Mary, hm, oui, elle risque de souffrir de tout cela mais elle comprendra, j'en suis certain. Elle est intelligente, jolie, elle n'aura pas de mal à se trouver un autre fiancé qui ne fréquente pas les Holmes…

Les coins de la bouche de Mycroft remontèrent pour former son sourire suffisant habituel et Sherlock grommela. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil puis soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, selon toi ? demanda-t-il alors. Retourner à la charge, le bousculer, ou bien le laisser digérer quelques jours ? Le problème, c'est qu'il habite ici, que nous nous croisons tous les matins, tous les soirs, il nous est quasiment impossible de nous éviter et je vais de mieux en mieux, je ne reste plus dans ma chambre, je veux dire…

- Je comprends, Sher, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, et le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de garder tes distances avec lui, sans toutefois faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un baiser aurait pu être facilement oublié, mais deux quasiment coup sur coup, non. Il y a un dicton français qui dit : « Une fois, c'est une erreur, deux fois, une coïncidence, trois fois, une mauvaise habitude. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil puis soupira profondément.

- Tu ne m'aide pas, là, tu sais ? marmonna-t-il en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte d'ici, qu'il m'abandonne, Mycroft… John Watson est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, il me supporte tous les jours sans rien dire, il a un calme olympien sans doute acquis lors de ses déploiements en Afghanistan, mais en même temps, il n'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place quand c'est nécessaire, à me ramener sur Terre, à… à être lui.

Sherlock posa son front sur le sommet de ses genoux et Mycroft grimaça.

- Eh bien, tu es bien accroché, on dirait… dit-il en se redressant.

- Ouais, hein… fit la voix étouffée du Détective. C'est nul, non ?

Mycroft tourna soudain la tête et fut surpris de découvrir John sur le seuil de l'appartement. Il allait pour parler dans le médecin posa un index sur ses lèvres et Mycroft regarda alors son frère puis se rassit et reprit sa tasse de thé.

- Tu es toujours là ? demanda alors Sherlock.

- Oui, oui, je réfléchissais… Hm, je vois parfaitement ce qui a pu te faire craquer chez John Watson, cependant, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que lui te trouve, mon frère.

- C'est méchant ça…

- Sherlock, tu le sais, tu es un enfant gâté, même à ton âge, reprit Mycroft. Tout le monde est indulgent avec toi parce que tu es très intelligent et que les gens ont besoin de tes facultés hors normes, cependant, parfois, tu es tellement imbu de ta personne que je me demande pourquoi John vit encore ici. Ne serait-ce qu'après ta fausse mort ! Certes, il a quitté le 221B pendant un temps, mais il est revenu quand tu as fait ton grand retour, il t'a pardonné malgré la vie dure que tu lui mènes chaque jour… Je l'admire, tu sais ? A sa place, je n'aurais pas eu autant de patience, tu as de la chance que je sois ton frère et que je t'aime malgré tout.

- Méchant…

Sherlock était toujours caché contre ses genoux, les bras autour des jambes. Soudain, Mycroft se leva et le Détective leva le nez.

- Tu pars déjà ? dit-il.

- Oui, il est presque dix-huit heures et j'ai un dîner ce soir.

- Avec… Antony ?

- Non, Sherlock, avec des collègues.

Mycroft enfila son pardessus puis attrapa son parapluie et hocha la tête. Sherlock lui rendit le salut puis le haut fonctionnaire s'en alla. Le Détective se retrouva alors seul et, dépliant ses jambes, il se leva lentement, ayant l'impression de faire un effort surhumain pour quitter le fauteuil qui semblait vouloir le retenir de force, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se figea cependant à l'entrée de la petite pièce en découvrant John Watson assis, les mains posées à plat sur la table de formica bleu, fixant un point invisible entre son nez et la coupe de fruits devant lui.

- J-John… ? fit le brun. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour entendre la fin de la discussion de Mycroft. Viens t'asseoir.

Sherlock avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres mais actuellement, dans l'état nerveux où il était, il n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, aussi s'assit-il en face de lui sans moufter.

- Voilà, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Tu veux me parler ?

John grimaça. Il releva alors la tête et son regard croisa celui du brun qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Bon sang, ça avait l'air si simple dans le taxi ! s'exclama alors John en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Sherlock eut un demi-sourire et, tendant la main, il la posa sur celle de John qui ne réagit même pas.

- John, fit alors le brun. Est-ce si dramatique que ça que tu saches maintenant à quel point je tiens à toi ?

Sherlock serra ses longs doigts et John inspira profondément.

- Dramatique non, répondit-il. Pas du tout, non, mais… Sherlock, je vais me marier, je suis fiancé, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas décidé il y a six mois ? Avant de mourir, par exemple, ou bien en revenant d'entre les morts... Je serais sans doute bien moins paumé que maintenant…

Sherlock caressa la peau claire de son pouce et John retira alors sa main et la frotta de son autre main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sherlock récupéra sa main puis, dans un nouvel effort, il convainquit ses jambes de le porter et il contourna la table. Il tendit alors les mains vers John et celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, le regard confus et brillant.

- Oh John… fit le brun en voyant briller une larme.

Le médecin renifla et la larme roula sur sa joue. Il la chassa d'une main agacée puis, se levant, il enlaça brusquement le brun qui s'agrippa au dos de sa veste.

- Tu es un crétin, Sherlock, tu sais ça ? lâcha John. Tu es un abruti, un con, une tête à claques, un…

- Je sais, je sais… sourit Sherlock en se serrant contre le blond, plus petit que lui. Je sais, je suis le plus con des hommes de la Terre, mais c'est pour ça que tu restes ici avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

John recula alors et Sherlock lui fit face. Il lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue du revers de son index. John ferma les yeux.

- Et Mary ? demanda-t-il. Elle a tellement hâte de se marier, elle…

Le sourire de Sherlock s'étira un peu plus et John le regarda, surpris. Soudain, il sembla comprendre.

- Oh non, non, non, non, Sherlock, il est hors de question que j'aie un double vie ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Attend ! répondit le brun en le retenant par le bras. John, bon sang, je ne demande pas d'avoir une double vie, mais de continuer la tienne, comme si de rien n'était. Épouses Mary, rends-la heureuse et sois heureux, John, tu le mérites, vraiment.

John pivota, étonné.

- Mais… ? Et toi alors, et ta déclaration enflammée, et ces baisers et…

Sherlock secoua la tête et relâcha sa prise sur le bras de John qui lui fit face.

- Je saurais m'accommoder d'un amour à sens unique, répondit-il. Je fais cela depuis que je suis enfant, d'abord avec mes parents, alors trop occupés par leurs carrières pour se préoccuper de leur fils cadet, puis par Mycroft et son ego démesuré…

- Sherlock, je… Non, je ne…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, ok ?

- Non, mais…

Sherlock secoua de nouveau la tête puis, se penchant, il déposa un baiser sur la joue du médecin avant de filer dans sa chambre aussi vite que possible. John resta planté là sans bouger, les bras ballants et la joue en feu. Soudain, il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Que venait-il de se passer ? Lentement, il posa deux doigts sur sa joue puis, serrant les mâchoires, il décida de mettre tout ça de côté et de préparer à dîner.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et la vie redevint rapidement normale au 221B Baker Street. Les enquêtes se succédèrent et Lestrade n'arrêtait pas de harceler Sherlock pour qu'il l'aide à élucider les différentes affaires à la traîne qu'il traitait. Mais Sherlock n'avait cure de tout ça car une seule chose le préoccupait réellement, l'approche de la date du mariage de John et Mary. Certes il avait envie que son meilleur ami soit enfin heureux, qu'il fonde une famille avec la femme qu'il aime, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de voir partir John et encore moins de voir Mary venir s'installer ici à demeure, ça non ! Néanmoins, il avait encore en tête les paroles qu'il avait prononcées face à John, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il gère deux relations amoureuses en même temps ou bien qu'il rompe avec Mary pour le contenter lui… Cependant, à présent, les jours avaient passé et les nuits portant conseil, il avait fini par se demander s'il avait bien fait de dire ça. John allait partir, une fois marié, et Mrs Hudson allait louer la chambre à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que Sherlock n'allait pas aimer, il le savait, car il dormirait dans le lit de John, dans la chambre de John, qu'il s'assiérait dans le fauteuil de John pour regarder la télévision et qu'il mangerait à la place de John, dans la cuisine…

_John, John, John, John_…

Sherlock secoua violemment la tête et passa ses mains dans ses boucles. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, en face de celui de John, et le médecin était actuellement à l'Hôpital où il travaillait. Le portable du Détective sonna soudain et celui-ci jeta un œil dessus. Numéro Privé. Il soupira et raccrocha. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et de nouveau, Sherlock raccrocha. Il mit ensuite le téléphone en silencieux et alla se faire du thé, après quoi il attrapa son violon et se mit à jouer.

Le retour de John le fit frémir mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu monter l'escalier et le saluer, absorbé qu'il était dans l'écriture d'une partition.

- Tu rejoues du violon ? C'est bien, dit le Médecin en souriant. Tu m'en joues un morceau pendant que je fais à dîner ?

- Non.

Sherlock replia aussitôt ses affaires et rangea le violon dans son étui sous le regard surpris de John. Il fila ensuite dans sa chambre et la porte se referma sur lui sans s'enclencher. Le jeune Médecin était perplexe. Depuis sa déclaration enflammée, Sherlock s'était renfermé comme une huître, comme à son habitude, mais là, John avait le sentiment qu'il y était pour quelque chose et cela l'ennuyait. Il n'alla pas voir le Détective pour autant, fit à dîner puis l'appela et commença à manger sans l'attendre, comme chaque soir.

Alors qu'il sirotait un verre de Gin, assis devant la télévision, après avoir avalé son dîner et fait la vaisselle, John entendit la porte de la chambre de Sherlock s'ouvrir lentement et il tourna la tête pour le voir entrer dans la cuisine.

- Si tu as faim, ton assiette est dans le micro-onde…

- Hm…

John attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires puis haussa les épaules et retourna à la télévision. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait son meilleur ami, mais il savait par contre parfaitement que la date de son mariage avec Mary approchait à grands pas, qu'il y avait encore des tonnes de choses à faire et des dizaines de personnes à prévenir…

_Le mariage… Mais bien sûr !_ songea soudain John en détournant son attention du match de foot qu'il regardait sans le voir. _Voilà pourquoi Sherlock est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ces derniers jours !_

Posant son verre, le Médecin pivota dans son fauteuil et prit une inspiration pour parler mais la cuisine était vide. Ravalant ses mots, John soupira et quitta son fauteuil. Il se rendit aussitôt à la chambre du Détective et, toquant contre le panneau de bois blanc, il attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- Sherlock, ouvres-moi, s'il te plait, demanda alors John. Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle je pense…

- Moi je ne pense pas, répliqua la voix profonde du brun de l'autre côté du panneau.

John leva les yeux au plafond. Soudain, il saisit la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il trouva son meilleur ami assis à un petit guéridon près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue derrière l'immeuble. Le lampadaire orange diffusait une lueur étrange dans la pièce pourtant éclairée par les deux lampes de chevet de chaque côté du lit.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer chez moi, dit alors Sherlock sans lever le nez de son assiette.

- Non, je sais, mais tu ne me parles plus depuis presque une semaine maintenant, Sherlock, et je m'inquiète !

John entra dans la chambre et attrapa une chaise par le dossier puis s'y laissa tomber devant Sherlock, de l'autre côté du guéridon. Comme le Détective ne reprenait pas la parole, John soupira et tira l'assiette à lui. La fourchette du brun se planta dans le bois tendre de la table et le jeune homme grimaça.

- C'est malin, dit-il en passant son index sur les quatre petites marques faites dans le bois. Elle est fichue maintenant…

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock ! Regardes-moi maintenant !

Sherlock leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et resta stoïque.

- Parles-moi, maintenant, dis-moi quelque chose ! Ça fait une semaine que tu te retranches dans ta chambre, tu ne dînes plus avec moi, tu ne regardes plus la télé le soir avec moi… On ne se dispute même plus la salle de bains !

Sherlock n'eut aucun mouvement facial mais sa main droite posée sur la table, près de sa fourchette, eut un spasme. John lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis, quittant sa chaise, il se planta devant la fenêtre et observa un homme en train de prendre son courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres, en façade de l'immeuble d'en face. Soudain, il soupira et pivota.

- C'est parce que je me marie dans un mois que tu es comme ça ? demanda-t-il un peu abruptement. Sherlock, tu es mon garçon d'honneur, nom d'un chien, tu ne vas pas me planter devant l'autel quand même !

- Peut-être le devrais-je ?

John rentra le menton. Le ton froid de son meilleur ami et le regard dur qu'il lui lança alors le fit frémir.

- Que… Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, John ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?

- Mais, que… Sherlock, bon sang, tu m'as dit que ça t'étais égal ! Que tu allais faire avec, comme toujours, que…

Les mâchoires carrées du Détective se crispèrent. Il grimaça et alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit. John le regarda sans bouger. De nombreuses émotions se bousculaient en lui, désormais, ainsi que des questions. Mais pourquoi, à la fin, Sherlock avait-il dit que si John se mariait avec Mary, ça lui serait égal ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il voulait que John soit heureux avec Mary, qu'il avait l'habitude des relations à distance, qu'il avait connu ça avec ses parents et avec Mycroft… Alors que c'était de toute évidence un mensonge ?

John baissa le menton en fermant les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'assiette encore fumante de Sherlock et, posant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, il soupira.

- Je t'aime Sherlock, dit-il dans un souffle. Je t'aime du fond du cœur, tu es mon meilleur ami, je mourrais pour toi si c'était nécessaire, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureux… Tu m'es tellement précieux, Sherlock…

John serra les paupières et sa voix eut une ratée. Sur son lit, Sherlock se redressa légèrement et regarda son meilleur ami.

- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma misérable vie de vétéran, Sherlock, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour reprendre goût à la vie ! Tu m'as forcé à abandonner ma canne, dès les premiers jours, et depuis, vivre sans toi m'est devenu insupportable. Quand tu t'es fait passé pour mort, je n'ai jamais réussi à en guérir, je n'y croyais pas, je n'y ai jamais cru, je m'attendais à te voir franchir la porte du salon toute la journée…

John renifla puis s'assit lentement sur sa chaise. Il passa le dos de sa main sous son nez puis reprit la parole :

- Te voir sourire et te sentir heureux me rendait heureux, et quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, j'ai eu du mal à y croire puis j'ai réfléchit et j'ai réalisé que l'amitié que j'avais pour toi n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme d'amour… Je t'aime, Sherlock, et si me marier avec Mary doit te rendre malheureux, alors je ne me marierais pas. J'aime Mary, elle a été là quand toi tu ne l'étais plus, mais choisir entre mon meilleur ami et ma fiancée, le choix est vite fait.

Sherlock tendit la main pour prendre la parole mais John l'en empêcha et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais aller la voir pour lui dire que je ne suis pas prêt à me marier, que je ne me sens pas de vivre sous le même toit qu'une femme, de projeter d'avoir des enfants et tout le toutim, tout en sachant que toi tu es là, dans cette chambre, à te morfondre en imaginant Dieu sait quoi, et en menant la vie dure aux locataires successifs que Mrs Hudson aura installés dans ma chambre…

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock se dépêcha de prendre la parole.

- John, il est hors de question d'annuler ton mariage, ta relation avec Mary est bien plus importante que moi, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire subir une telle chose, tu…

Mais il ne put pas aller plus loin car John lui coupa la parole.

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire subir ça, tu as raison, mais elle sait à quel point nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre, elle sait que sans l'autre, nous avons du mal à voir clair dans la vie. Nous sommes peut-être des Âmes Sœurs, Sherlock, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Nous nous complétons sur de nombreux sujets, je suis ton pendant et tu ne peux pas le nier.

Les narines de Sherlock s'agrandirent et sa bouche se pinça. Pendant une seconde, John cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer mais non. Ses yeux devinrent brillants, oui, mais aucune larme ne glissa sur la joue du Maître ès Contrôle des Émotions.

- Sherlock… souffla alors John. Mary comprendra et n'en sera pas blessée longtemps. Bien sûr elle aura mal, comme toutes les femmes dont le fiancé recule au dernier moment, mais elle s'en remettra.

Se reprenant, Sherlock se leva et ajusta les pans de sa chemise, tirés hors de son pantalon, comme souvent le soir.

- Et nous ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Si tu quittes Mary, est-ce que tu crois qu'entre toi et moi, il pourra y avoir quelque chose ?

John secoua la tête.

- Je ne désire pas changer nos relations, Sherlock, j'aime comme nous sommes, toi et moi, des amis, des ennemis parfois. Nous nous disputons comme des enfants mais dès le lendemain, nous nous faisons des excuses… enfin, je fais des excuses. Bien sûr, désormais, nous allons devoir prendre en compte les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre et qu'il nous est devenu impossible d'ignorer, mais la vie restera comme elle l'a toujours été et je te promets de ne plus jamais chercher à me marier, pas avant que tu ne sois vraiment sorti de ma vie. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sherlock regarda son meilleur ami puis s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça brusquement. John posa son front contre le ventre plat et dur du brun puis entoura sa taille de ses bras et renifla. Sherlock lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je t'aime, John… souffla-t-il. Et personne ne t'arracheras à moi, jamais, même si la mort nous sépare.

John eut un sourire puis releva la tête et Sherlock planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

- Elle l'a déjà fait… dit-il doucement.

Sherlock eut un sourire et resserra son étreinte en pouffant doucement. John recula cependant rapidement et s'excusa, visiblement gêné. Sherlock ne dit rien. Il laissa son meilleur ami partir et se réinstalla pour dîner. Cependant, il eut de la peine à terminer son repas, désormais froid. Il sentait encore les mains de John dans son dos, son torse contre le sien…

_Non…_ songea le Détective en piquant un morceau dans son assiette. _Je n'ai pas le droit de demander une telle chose à John alors qu'il est sur le point de rompre avec Mary, pour moi. Non, je ne peux pas. Dans quelques temps, mois, années, peu importe, mais pas maintenant._

Sherlock porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, grimaça et repoussa l'assiette d'un air dégoûté. Il prit plutôt son verre de vin et le regarda un moment à la lueur orangée du lampadaire devant sa fenêtre puis le vida et alla se jeter sur son lit en s'efforçant de chasser des pensées malsaines de son esprit.

Dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil, John ne regardait qu'à moitié le programme qui passait à la télévision. Baissant les yeux, il regarda ses mains. Il tremblait. Mais de quoi ? De peur, d'avoir eue l'audace de révéler ses sentiments à Sherlock ? Impossible à savoir. Secouant les mains, la jeune médecin retourna au programme télévisé du soir et s'efforça de s'y abimer sans songer à autre chose.

* * *

**Et vàlà ! Chapitre 4 terminé, demain, ce sera le cinquième est dernier. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il n'y a pas des masses de rebondissements, mais il n'y en pas besoin avec Sherlock, il est un rebondissement à lui tout seul !**

**Aller à demain !**

**Azzarine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà, snif, c'est le dernier chapitre. Cette fic à été courte, je suis désolée, mais je ne me voyais pas la continuer puisque j'ai la mauvaise manie de tomber dans la routine quand je continue une fic après en avoir "sentie" la fin. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de "Malade Consultant", j'espère que vous avez aimée cette fic et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur une autre histoire, Sherlock ou non.**

**Bye, bye !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Dire que Mary prit bien l'annonce de l'annulation du mariage, c'était un euphémisme, et le contraire aurait été inquiétant, mais elle ne piqua pas non plus une crise de nerfs. Très posée au naturel, anglaise jusqu'au bout des ongles, la jeune femme resta d'un calme compréhensif tout le temps que John mit à lui expliquer pourquoi il renonçait à l'épouser. Bien évidemment, il ne parla pas de Sherlock et des sentiments mutuels, quoiqu'encore un peu brouillés, qu'ils s'étaient découverts, ni du fait qu'entre Mary et Sherlock, le choix était vite fait. Non, il préféra miser la carte de l'indécision, de la réflexion profonde, et de la peur de l'avenir.

Tous deux assis dans un salon de thé, face à face, Mary et John étaient silencieux. Leurs cafés respectifs refroidissaient lentement mais sûrement et Mary se racla soudain la gorge et attrapa une serviette en papier dans le dévidoir près d'elle. Elle renifla discrètement et se tamponna les yeux délicatement afin de ne pas ruiner son maquillage puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle posa ses mains sur la table.

- Je le savais, tu sais ? dit-elle doucement.

John eut la décence de ne pas répondre, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce que sous-entendait la jeune femme. Que savait-elle au juste ? Qu'il allait la quitter ou bien qu'il la quittait pour Sherlock ? La jeune femme releva alors la tête et John fut un peu surpris de ne voir aucune larme dans les yeux bleus. Le bord des cils était certes un peu rouge, mais rien qui n'indiquait que la jeune femme était profondément attristée, ce qui aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute, dû être le cas.

- Mary, je… tenta le Médecin après un silence.

- Non, ne dis rien. Je savais que tu n'irais pas jusqu'au bout, mais je pensais que tu aurais tenu moins longtemps, tu sais ?

- Ah, euh…

Mary eut un sourire un peu forcé et elle déglutit.

- John, ce n'est pas le fait que tu annules notre mariage qui me chagrine, même si, en bonne anglaise que je suis, je ne me mettrais à hurler et à pleurer qu'une fois rentrée chez moi à l'abri des regards. Non, ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que tu m'aies fait croire aussi longtemps que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Mary, je t'aime, sois en convaincue et… retenta John.

- Je sais, le coupa Mary en levant la main. Je sais, je t'aime aussi, et cela ne changera jamais, mais j'aurais aimé que tu acceptes ton lien avec Sherlock bien plus tôt, afin de ne pas me blesser outre mesure. Cependant, tu es fier, Sherlock aussi, et reconnaitre que vous êtes mieux ensemble que séparés, c'est faire preuve d'un peu trop de respect vis-à-vis de l'autre, et cela peut entraîner des situations ambiguës et douloureuses pour votre entourage.

- Mary, je suis vraiment désolé d'en être arrivé là, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre qu'en acceptant de t'épouser, j'allais perdre mon meilleur ami. Or, je ne peux pas faire cela. Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, et vois ce que cela a donné…

Mary baissa les yeux en hochant doucement la tête. Oh, oui, pendant les deux ans passés à croire que Sherlock était mort, John s'était comme effondré sur lui-même, comme un château de sable qu'on aurait un peu trop évidé. Et Mary avait été là, quasiment du début, jusqu'à la fin et pendant ces longues années, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'aimer, et si Sherlock avait été bel et bien mort, sans doute qu'ils auraient pu vivre heureux de très longues années. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Même si Sherlock était resté mort, John n'aurait jamais pu se reconstruire, ou alors pas avant de très nombreuses années de souffrance incommensurable.

- John, je sais que tu n'as eu aucunement l'intention de me faire souffrir, ni maintenant, ni jamais, mais reconnaît que si tu avais accepté le lien qui t'uni à Sherlock, au lieu de le réfuter dès que quelqu'un osait mettre le sujet sur la table, nous n'en serions pas là. Alors oui, je suis furieuse, mais pas contre toi, ni contre Sherlock, mais contre moi, parce que je savais qu'en acceptant de t'épouser, j'allais t'arracher à ton âme sœur et te détruire, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle fois. Nous sommes ensemble depuis la fausse mort de Sherlock, mais tu m'as demandée en mariage le jour-même où il a décidé de revenir. Tu l'as fait, je t'ai dit oui et nous sommes en pleins préparatifs, mais depuis le retour de Sherlock, je t'ai vu changer, te redresser, tu t'es remis à sourire et tu as cessé de pleurer sans raison simplement parce que tu repensais à Sherlock. Au début de notre relation, j'ai eu du mal avec ça, je pensais que tu étais amoureux de lui, au point d'en être tombé en dépression et d'agir comme un veuf éploré, et puis j'ai compris que tu étais lié à lui bien plus profondément que le simple amour.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, une seule âme qui a été séparée à son arrivée sur Terre et qui a eu la chance de retrouver sa moitié. Il y a très peu de chances, sinon aucune, qu'une âme déchirée retrouve sa moitié dans sa vie. J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires sur tout ça et toutes disent que les deux moitiés d'âmes sont très souvent le total opposé de l'autre. Tu es le total opposé de Sherlock, John, et contre cela, je ne peux rien.

Mary secoua lentement la tête, les lèvres serrées. Elle eut ensuite un sourire pincé et regarda sa main gauche où trônait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles.

- Non, dit alors John en tendant la main au-dessus de celles de Mary comme elle commençait à retirer la bague. Tu peux la garder. Je te l'ai offerte, et même si notre mariage est annulé, elle est à toi. Tu pourras la faire modifier pour en faire une bague normale, si tu le désires, et je paierais même le bijoutier, mais gardes-la.

- John, je…

- Je t'ai fait de la peine, Mary, j'en suis bien conscient, je t'ai brisé le cœur, et même si ce n'est rien, une bague en argent massif avec un diamant est le minimum que je puisse faire, même si je sais bien que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais.

Mary relâcha la bague qu'elle tenait entre les doigts de sa main droite puis elle soupira par le nez et prit la main de John dans les siennes. Celui-ci serra les doigts puis la jeune femme récupéra son sac à main et attrapa son porte-monnaie. John secoua la tête.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et, John… ?

- Oui ?

- Prends soin de lui, d'accord ? Il en a besoin. Il a été négligé pendant bien trop longtemps alors maintenant que tu es là, prends soin de lui, même s'il râle. Ok ?

- Entendu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

John eut un léger sourire à son tour puis Mary l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Le médecin la regarda longer la vitrine du salon de thé puis traverser la rue en hélant un taxi. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son café, toucha la tasse et grimaça. Il appela une serveuse et demanda la note avec un café en plus.

- Sherlock, je suis rentré.

L'appartement resta silencieux et John haussa brièvement les sourcils et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il déposa sa sacoche et sa veste sur la table et avisa une note écrite de la main de son meilleur ami.

- Tu écris tellement mal… soupira le Médecin en prenant le morceau de papier. _J'ai rejoint Molly à l'hôpital, elle voulait me montrer quelque chose et me demander un avis, mais je ne sais pas quoi ni lequel. Serait de retour pour dîner. SH. _Bon, ben tant mieux s'il a enfin décidé de sortir !

John retourna le papier sur la table pour montrer qu'il l'avait lu puis décida d'aller dénicher de quoi dîner dans le frigo, mais il trouva celui-ci plutôt dépouillé. En tout et pour tout, il restait un pot de beurre de cacahuètes, une plaque de beurre, un bidon de lait entamé la veille, du pâté en croûte et deux saucisses froides du déjeuner de la veille.

- Bon, tant pis ! Ce soir, ça sera Chinois !

Refermant le frigo, non sans attraper le bidon de lait pour s'en servir un verre, John s'empara ensuite de son téléphone portable et contacter le Chinois qu'ils aimaient bien, Sherlock et lui. Il commanda un assortiment de la carte et une livraison à domicile pour vingt heures, ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle heure Sherlock allait rentrer, même s'il se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas dîner ensemble.

Cela fait, le jeune Médecin décida de ranger un peu l'appartement. Depuis que Sherlock avait dépassé son état grippal, Mrs Hudson avait cessé de venir faire le ménage, et malgré l'heure un peu trop tardive, John passa rapidement l'aspirateur sur les tapis et dans la cuisine, puis rangea la table qui lui servait de bureau.

En voyant son ordinateur, il songea qu'il n'avait pas posté sur son blog depuis plusieurs semaines, mais avec Sherlock malade, au fond du lit, pas d'enquêtes, donc pas de post sur le blog. John décida néanmoins de consulter ses emails et il en découvrit un peu moins d'une vingtaine, principalement des commentaires sur ses autres posts de son blog, et il répondit rapidement aux plus pertinents avant de reprendre son rangement.

Vingt heures sonnèrent à la pendule ancienne sur le manteau de la cheminée mais Sherlock n'était toujours pas rentré. John ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il connaissait son ami, il ne devait pas être bien loin, peut-être même juste en dessous, chez Mrs Hudson ! Un coup de sonnette retentit soudain et le pas rapide mais bruyant à cause des pantoufles, de Mrs Hudson, se fit entendre.

- John ! appela-t-elle alors. C'est pour vous !

John sourit doucement puis chaussa des pantoufles et descendit dans l'entrée pour réceptionner son repas chinois. Quand il referma la porte après avoir payé le livreur et laissé un généreux pourboire, le jeune médecin s'approcha de la porte entrouverte de l'appartement de sa logeuse et la regarda un instant en train de se faire à dîner.

- Qu'y a-t-il, John ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ses poêles.

- Hm, rien, je me demandais simplement si Sherlock ne vous avait pas dit à quelle heure il comptait rentrer…

- Il est sorti ? Je n'en savais rien !

- Ah ? Bon, tant pis alors, je vais l'appeler sur son téléphone. Merci, Mrs Hudson. Et bon appétit.

- Merci, mon petit.

John tourna les talons mais la vieille femme le héla soudain et il pivota.

- Oh, John, je voulais vous dire, je suis désolée pour Mary et vous… dit la logeuse.

John serra les lèvres.

- Ah, vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Oui, une amie qui vous a vu au café, au coin de la rue… Elle venait boire le thé et en passant, elle a vu ce jeune couple derrière la vitre. Elle venait de descendre du bus et elle vous a observé un moment sans vous reconnaitre, avant que quelque chose ne fasse le déclic. Vous comprenez, nous parlons beaucoup, toutes les deux, notamment de Sherlock, il y a tellement à dire sur lui et tout le temps ! Enfin bref ! Elle allait partir pour venir me rejoindre ici quand elle a vu Mary se lever de table et vous embrasser sur le front, puis quitter le café et héler un taxi. Cela lui a paru étrange et elle m'en a parlé dès son arrivée ici. Que s'est-il passé, vous alliez si bien ensemble…

Le ton de Mrs Hudson était des plus désolé mais John préféra hausser une épaule, même si la rupture lui était tout autant douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était pour Mary.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il en assurant sa prise sur les sacs en papier qu'il avait dans les bras. Pendant que Sherlock était malade, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir, en veillant sur lui, et peu à peu, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas prêt à unir ma vie à une femme, à emménager avec elle, à envisager d'avoir des enfants, un chien, et tout le tralala.

- Hm, oui, vous êtes jeune, cela est compréhensible… Mais rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas annulé le mariage à cause de Sherlock, si ?

John releva la tête un peu brutalement et Mrs Hudson eut un sursaut.

- À cause de Sherlock ? Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, tout le monde sait plus ou moins que vous tenez à lui d'une façon plus importante que la normale, surtout depuis qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts. L'Inspecteur Lestrade pense lui aussi que vous vous entendez mieux que deux colocataires et…

- Il suffit ? la coupa soudain John, les sourcils froncés. Qu'allez-vous donc insinuer là, Mrs Hudson ? Sherlock est mon meilleur ami et oui, depuis qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, je me sens bien plus proche de lui qu'auparavant parce sa disparition m'a causé un grand choc, mais ça s'arrête là, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous deux, et il n'y aura sans doute jamais rien. Tenez-le-vous pour dit, Mrs Hudson, et passez le mot à Lestrade aussi, pendant que vous y êtes.

Mouchée, Mrs Hudson ne répondit rien et John tourna les talons pour retourner à l'appartement. La clef dans la serrure se fit alors entendre et Sherlock apparut dans l'entrée, transi de froid, l'écharpe enroulée sur le nez.

- La porte, brrr ! s'exclama Mrs Hudson en retournant aussitôt dans sa cuisine.

Sherlock obéit machinalement et regarda John à mi-chemin dans l'escalier. Celui-ci le toisa de sa marche puis tourna les talons et disparu à l'étage. Sherlock recula le menton, étonné, puis haussa les épaules, alla saluer sa logeuse puis gagna l'étage à son tour.

- John ? dit-il en déposant son manteau sur un dossier de chaise dans la cuisine. Ça ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda le médecin, peut-être un peu rudement en déposant les sacs sur les plans de travail.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu la vague impression d'avoir interrompu ta discussion avec Mrs Hudson, et le regard que tu m'a lancé depuis l'escalier m'a clairement indiqué qu'il avait été question de moi dans cette discussion, sur quel sujet, je l'ignore, même si je m'en doute un peu, mais je ne vais pas parler de moi, mais de toi, je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, tes épaules sont tendues et tu parles les dents serrées, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et ensuite on n'en parlera plus, promis.

Sherlock se tut alors, mais John resta silencieux. Les mains sur le plan de travail devant lui, il avait le dos légèrement voûté, les bras tendus et les doigts crispés.

- J'ai rompu avec Mary, dit-il alors.

Le silence qui retomba fut deux fois plus épais et Sherlock serra les lèvres. Il serra le poing et le desserra, hésitant, et soudain, John fit volte-face et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le Détective releva le menton en découvrant les larmes dans les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami.

- Oh, John…

Il esquissa le geste de tendre les bras mais John leva une main en secouant la tête, souhaita un bon appétit à Sherlock puis quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre.

Laissant retomber ses épaules, Sherlock soupira profondément. Il s'approcha alors des sacs et tira plusieurs boîtes qu'il disposa sur un plateau avant d'aller dans son fauteuil avec le journal du jour. Seulement, il eut du mal à suivre les actualités et à dîner, son esprit restant tourné vers John.

_Alors comme ça, il l'a fait, il a vraiment rompu avec Mary, pour moi…_ songea-t-il en suçotant les baguettes de bois avec lesquelles il venait de piocher une crevette dans le paquet en carton sur ses genoux. _Il a quitté la femme qu'il aime et qu'il allait épouser pour rester avec moi… Que dois-je en conclure ? Il m'aime, il me l'a dit, mais pourtant…_

Sherlock grommela et planta ses baguettes dans sa boîte de carton avant de la poser sur le plateau et de quitter son fauteuil. Il monta aussitôt jusqu'à la chambre de John et fut si surpris de trouver la porte ouverte qu'il en pila sur le seuil.

- John… ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

- Entre, répondit le médecin.

Sherlock obéit et franchit le seuil. Il chercha des yeux son ami dans la petite chambre mansardée mais il ne le vit nulle part. Soudain, on se saisit de sa main et il pivota pour tomber nez à nez avec le jeune médecin. Le visage grave qu'il offrait n'était pas de bon augure mais lorsque Sherlock prit une inspiration pour parler, John lui posa son autre main sur les lèvres.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, maudit, j'appelle Mary et je m'excuse aussitôt.

- Mais… ?

Sherlock repoussa la main et fit face à John. Celui-ci tentait vainement de garder le contrôle de la situation mais la présence de Sherlock l'obligea à se dégonfler. Il soupira profondément et s'éloigna vers son lit où il s'assit. Sherlock le rejoignit aussitôt et tomba sur les genoux sur la carpette fatiguée.

- John, regardes-moi, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Sherlock… Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où je vais…

- Je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi, John, tu entends ? Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, car ne vas pas croire que pendant que tu me croyais mort, je ne souffrais pas de toute cette histoire. J'ai souffert terriblement en imaginant ta réaction en me trouvant mort sur le trottoir, je t'ai imaginé effondré sur ma tombe, me suppliant de revenir…

Sherlock déglutit alors et John ferma les yeux une seconde puis, se penchant, il alla chercher les lèvres du Détective qui se releva sur les genoux et lui rendit son baiser. Mais Sherlock ne s'arrêta pas là et, se relevant, il poussa John à s'étendre sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

C'était le premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient, le premier qui pourrait conduire à autre chose, mais John le brisa rapidement et Sherlock soupira dans son cou.

- Je t'aime, John Watson, dit-il en se relevant sur les bras.

John sourit et repoussa les mèches noires torsadées. Sherlock l'embrassa de nouveau puis s'étendit sur son torse et John l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentit alors une chose étrange qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : le cœur de Sherlock battre contre sa poitrine, à l'unisson du sien. Les deux cœurs battaient dans un ensemble parfait et John sourit alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. Il plongea une main dans la chevelure noire et resserra sa prise.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi, Sherlock… souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Celui-ci sourit mais resta immobile et ferma les yeux. À présent que le plus dur était fait, il allait leur falloir s'armer de courage et trouver sans cesse des astuces et des ruses pour faire évoluer leur relation sans que tout Londres ne soit au courant. Cela allait être une tâche titanesque, sans aucun doute, mais à deux, on est toujours plus forts, non ?

**FIN**

* * *

**Mwaaaah, je suis désolée pour la fin dégoulinante de guimauve fondue mais comme je l'ai dit en haut, j'ai "sentie" la fin de cette fic à cet endroit donc je n'ai pas eut envie de la continuer. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos commentaires !**

**Merci et à bientôt.**

**Azzarine**


End file.
